In principle, electrical terminal connector housings are known that can be arranged side-by-side in order to form an electrical terminal block. For this purpose, each housing generally comprises a centering pin on the front side and a centering opening on the rear side. When the housings are arranged side-by-side, the respective centering pins of the front side engage in the respective centering openings on the rear side of the adjacent housing. In addition, the housings are interconnected by means of a latching element. The centering pin and the centering opening thus securely position the housings side-by-side, and the latching element holds together the housings arranged side-by-side.
Housings of this kind have the disadvantage that the housings are held together only by the latching element, and the latching element generally has a certain amount of clearance when in the latched state. Thus, depending on the influence on the housings arranged side-by-side, a gap that is the size of the clearance of the latching element may be formed between the housings.